The King
by Moon Erebos
Summary: '[...] Los presentes se miran unos segundos antes de arrodillarse con resignación. [...]'


**Este precioso Drabble (o casi) es un final alternativo para el episodio ''La Tormenta del Reino''**

 **Yo recomendaría verlo para entenderlo.**

 **Dedicado a mi querida Beta**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman**

 **La portada es un fanart de Promsien2**

* * *

 **The King**

 _Viva el rey_

 _Viva el único_

 _Arrodíllate ante la corona_

 **Avenged Sevenfold – Hail to The King**

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía dos peones adolescentes para cambiar a un caballero y…? —la voz de Vlad se pierde unos segundos para Daniel mientras su vista se torna borrosa por el cansancio pero no puede dejar que lo domine ahora. No puede dejarse llevar por el cansancio, no mientras Plasmius tenga la corona, **su** corona.

Parpadea y baja la vista al anillo que descansa en la palma de la mano del traje, brillando en un verde fantasmagórico más profundo que el ambiente en si de la zona fantasma, el poder que exuda parece pulsar e irradiarse. Casi puede escucharlo llamarle tentándolo a ponérselo. ¿Por qué no? Piensa fugazmente, el merecía ese poder, más que nadie, más que cualquiera. Seducido por sus pensamientos se vuelve intangible y sale del traje de batalla Fenton y lo toma colocándolo en la palma de su propia mano.

Los susurros que pensó escuchar en el traje parecen volverse más fuertes, la energía y el poder del anillo hacen hormiguear su mano. Debe llevarlo, es suyo. Él lo ganó, derrotó al rey por lo que lógicamente el poder le pertenece.

—¿Daniel? —Vlad lo observa extrañado y frunce el ceño. Daniel parece examinar el anillo pero en sus ojos hay un brillo que antes no estaba ahí; es un resplandor que conoce bastante bien y pronto las intenciones del joven se hacen obvias para él—. Daniel ni se te ocurra, salgamos de aquí.

El joven lo mira y sonríe, el brillo en sus ojos se intensifica pasando del verde fantasmagórico al neón y sus pupilas se expanden pasando a un rojo profundo a medida que se pone el anillo. Todos los fantasmas observan su acción como en cámara lenta, incapaces de hacer nada por el impacto de ver al chico fantasma actuar de esa forma.

Una poderosa luz lo envuelve y un golpe de energía provoca que todos retrocedan unos pasos. Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar la corona vuela de las manos de Vlad a la cabeza de Danny.

Cuando la luz desaparece y pueden ver, jadean. Danny está suspendido sobre ellos, portando la corona y el anillo, envuelto en una capa negra, irradiando poder y energía la que parece provocar que los terrenos alrededor del imponente castillo se reconstruyan por si sólos y al ejército volver de entre los muertos-muertos.

—Daniel… —Vlad simplemente no puede creerlo, aunque una parte de él, muy posiblemente la más grande, siente orgullo por el muchacho.

El joven lo mira y alza una mano hacia él. Un grueso collar se envuelve alrededor de su cuello y una larga cadena de fuertes eslabones se forma desde la anilla del collar hasta la mano del chico, quien no piensa dos veces antes de jalarlo a su lado.

—Estas bajo mis órdenes ahora, Plasmius —dice sonriendo—, y ni siquiera pienses en traicionarme.

El fantasma más viejo lo mira incrédulo. Señala el collar y las palabras simplemente salen antes de siquiera meditarlas.

—Sabes, el collar no era necesario, pudiste haber preguntado primero, Daniel.

El joven jala la cadena con fuerza apretando el collar y dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos. Vlad tose lo más disimuladamente que le es posible mientras piensa rápidamente en sus opciones pero todas llevan a dos finales: ser destruido o mantener su poder u estatus.

—Jamás pensaría en traicionarlo, su majestad.

La sonrisa de Danny se amplia al escucharle y asiente en aprobación. Vlad regresa la sonrisa y se gira, ignorando lo mejor que puede el collar que se ciñe con fuerza en su cuello, a un simple jalón de ahogarlo como castigo; espera que pronto le sea retirado pero mientras, su supervivencia es más importante.

—Arrodíllense —dice con fuerza —, ante su nuevo rey.

Los presentes se miran unos segundos antes de arrodillarse con resignación. Danny sonríe por su acción, era tiempo de que la zona fantasma entrara en una nueva era. Sus ojos recorren los terrenos y recaen en el domo Fenton anti-fantasmas. Alza su mano y señala hacia allí.

—Es hora de que los humanos conozcan su lugar, ¡vayan y tráiganme la victoria!

El caballero oscuro postrado a sus pies alza la cabeza y asiente poniéndose en pie. Saca su espada y la alza al cielo.

—Como usted ordene su Majestad.

Danny lo ve partir junto al ejército de muertos-muertos y sonríe de forma siniestra. Pronto todo estará bajo su dominio y nada ni nadie lo detendrá.


End file.
